Miłość nie zna granic
by nayakri
Summary: Minato czuje się źle, bo to, co czuje do syna jest niewłaściwe. Traci jednak kontrolę nad swoim uczuciem. MinaNaru. YAOI. INCEST.


**WARNINGS: Yaoi, ojciecxsyn**

**Paring: Minato x Naruto (Naruto x Hinata bardzo delikatne, zero scen dla dorosłych)**

**7 lat**

Minato obserwował go, jak śpi. Był naprawdę słodki. Cichutko pochrapywał. Yondaime zamknął oczy, starając się przywołać obraz Kushiny. Zamiast tego pojawiał się obraz jego malca. Czy był pedofilem? Czy to choroba? Nie. To niemożliwe. Nie może go pociagać siedmiolatek! Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i z trudem wyszedł z pokoju syna. Nie zrobi mu krzywdy. O nie.

Pociągnął nosem, patrząc na grób żony. „Kushina. Pomóż mi. CO mam zrobić? Naruto jest taki niewinny..." wyszeptał w myślach. Zadrżał. Był środek listopada, a on stał na cmentarzu w środku nocy. Z niechęcią odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu.

Naruto był przekonany, że zrobił coś złego. Minato starał się go odwieść od tego, ale nie mógł się przekonać do dotknięcia go. Uśmiechał się i mówił spokojnie, ale trzymał dystans. Ucieszył się, kiedy chłopiec pobiegł do Akademii. Wreszcie mógł odetchnąć. Zamknąć się w łazience. Wziąć prysznic i bez obaw pozbyć się tego, co mu wadziło. Nie skrzywdzi go. O nie.

Minato przeklinał samego siebie. Dostał w ręce zwój z techniką, która zmuszała ofiarę do wykonywania jego woli. To było takie kuszące... I nie będzie o tym później pamiętać. Zerknął na bawiącego się chłopca. Zagryzł wargę i stanowczo powiedział sobie „nie".

Wyuczył się jej na pamięć. Czemu? Bo to go uspokoiło? Nie miał pojęcia. Usiadł na krańcu łóżka, biorąc do rąk książkę. Przeczytał pierwsze zdanie, uważnie obserwując zmęczonego blondynka. Co jakiś czas ziewał, ale nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał najwyraźniej usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Minato czuł, że to go przerasta. Te błękitne oczęta...

Wykonał szybko pieczęć. Zobaczył nienaturalne błyski w oczach Naruto. Chłopiec wyraźnie oczekiwał na coś. Uważnie śledził ruchy ojca. Minato nie wiedział, czy technika zadziałała, czy nie. A może to po prostu zauważył? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Odłożył książkę na szafkę nocną. Pogłaskał malca po główce.

-Naruto, powiedz „nie lubię ramenu".-poprosił cicho, wiedząc, że blondynek w życiu nie wykona jego polecenia. Ramen to dla niego świętość.

-Nie lubię ramenu.-wypowiedział wręcz machinalnie Naruto. „Działa." zrozumiał Minato. Powinien się cieszyć? Był przerażony. Już wiedział, że się nie powstrzyma. Przysunął się bliżej do chłopca. Wyciągnął go spod kołdry i posadził na poduszce. Odgarnął mu włoski z czółka.

-Naruto. Cokolwiek zrobię, masz współpracować, nie wolno ci mnie powstrzymywać.

Blondynek skinął głową, patrząc ciekawsko na ojca. Minato przeklinał w myślach to, że to on przeżył, a nie Kushina. Ona by tego nigdy nie zrobiła. Zdjął z malca piżamkę i położył go na brzuchu. Syknął, czując ciasnotę w spodniach. Przecież nie może mu tego zrobić tak. Nie może...

Nagle Naruto wrócił na kolana, a Minato wpadł na wyśmienity pomysł. Zsunął spodnie. Blondynek, nawet pod wpływem jutsu, nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawskiej natury.

-Poliż.

Chłopiec dotknął językiem czubka, patrząc na reakcję ojca. Ten skinął głową, drżąc z podniecenia. Już po chwili z jego ust wychodziły coraz głośniejsze jęki. Naruto wręcz stawał na głowie, aby zadowolić swojego pana.

Minato odepchnął go, kontrolując swoje dojście. Poczuł w dłoniach trochę lepkiej cieczy. Tyle mu wystarczało. Naruto przewrócił się na brzuch. Mężczyzna podniósł go na kolana i palcami zaczął się w nim rozpychać. Z ust chłopca wydobyło się kilka bolesnych jęków i cichych krzyków. Ale on nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Nie mógł.

Wszedł w niego szybkim ruchem. Poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopca zaciskają się na nim.

-Nie krzycz!-wydukał, walcząc z rozkoszą. Technika natychmiast pozbawiła chłopaka tymczasowo głosu. Coraz głębiej. Coraz szybciej. Dyszał, walcząc z ciasnotą Naruto. Demon leczył go natychmiastowo. Było to takie przyjemne...

W końcu doszedł, wypełniając go swoją spermą. Czując gorąc chłopaka, poczuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Znowu był twardy... Naruto zacisnął piąstki na poduszce, czując, że znowu on się porusza w nim. Minato przeniósł jedną dłoń na brzuch chłopaka.

Nie zdziwił się, czując ruch w nim. W końcu on miał dopiero 7 lat! Zagryzł dolną wargę. Po pięciu, dziesięciu minutach znowu wypełnił go. Naruto westchnął cicho. Po jego twarzy spływał pot. Minato złapał go za włosy i delikatnie zmusił, aby spojrzał na niego.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Tej nocy wypełniał go jeszcze kilka razy. Potem okrył go kołdrą i pocałował w czółko.

-Śpij i zapomnij o tym.

Naruto skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Po chwili było słychać chrapanie. Minato zakończył technikę i wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Szybko pobiegł do łazienki i wręcz wskoczył pod prysznic. W połowie mycia rozpłakał się. „Co ja zrobiłem?!"

Naruto siedział przy stole, trąc piąstkami oczy. Był bardzo zmieszany i nie wiedział, co się do końca dzieje dookoła niego. Patrzył na śniadanie podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

-Coś nie tak, Naru?

-Nie jestem głodny...

-Ale nie jadłeś kolacji! Jak możesz nie być głodny?

-Czuję się pełny... Nie jestem głodny.

Minato czuł się i rozbawiony i przerażony. Pogłaskał malca po włosach i przytulił go.

-Powinieneś wziąć prysznic, wiesz?

-Myłem się wczoraj!

-No no. Tata zawsze ma rację, prawda?

**14 lat**

Minato bawił się monetą. Naruto powoli jadł kolację, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od komentarza na temat głośnego zajęcia ojca. Ten nie mógł już się doczekać, aż chłopak pójdzie spać.

-Możesz przestać?! Nabawię się bólu głowy, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

Minato zachichotał, chowając monetę do kieszeni. Dopił sok, obserwując uważnie syna. Ten mielił i mielił i mielił to żarcie... Naruto dobrze się bawił, drażniąc ojca. Wiedział, że w ich domu nie odchodzi się od stołu, dopóki ktoś je. W końcu przełknął ostatni kawałek.

-No wreszcie...

Chłopak prychnął. Zebrał talerze i przeszedł do kuchni, aby je umyć. Minato dokładnie obserwował jego ruchy. Zaprzestał brzydzenia się już dawno. Naruto był jego obsesją, jego najważniejszą osobą, jego nocnym kochankiem...

Naruto nie mógł zasnąć. To było takie dziwne. Zwykle nie miał z tym problemów. Oczywiście, musiał się wyśmiać, kiedy jego ojca wezwano w środku nocy. Ale teraz czuł się dziwnie. I to nie pierwszy raz. Czegoś mu brakowało. Westchnął.

Minato był wściekły. Byle błachostka... zerknął na zegar. Kwadrans po północy... Jeszcze ma czas. Zdjął płaszcz i bluzę i ruszył cicho w stronę pokoju syna. Uśmiechnął się, widząc go pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Technikę opanował już do tego stopnia, że nie musiał mu patrzeć w oczy.

Naruto usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Rozpoznał ojca po hałasie, jaki robił, kiedy chodził po jego dywanie. Jezu... Tylko on potrafił coś takiego.

Minato przeklinał dywan. Obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji go wywali do śmieci. Powie Naruto, że mu się nie spodobał.

Chłopak poczuł czyiś oddech na szyi. Co jego ojciec planował. A potem palce na skroni... A wtedy coś go zmusiło do zaśnięcia. Nie! Musi walczyć.

Czerń. Czemu nic nie widzi? Coś słyszy. Jęki? Czyje? Och... Czemu jest mu tak dobrze? I ciepło w środku?

-Ooch...Naruto...-słyszy. Co się dzieje? I czemu do diabła jest tak przyjemnie?! Jeszcze trochę walki... Jeszcze trochę... Czuje coś na ustach. Wargi... Język... Odwzajemnia to? Dlaczego? Coś świta... Widzi skąpaną w blasku księżyca twarz ojca. Ma zamknięte oczy. Ekstaza jest wypisana w jego mimice. Całuje go. Przerażenie sięga zenitu. Czerń powraca. Cisza. Spokój.

Naruto zerwał się. Leżał w swoim łóżku, nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Oblizał nieco spuchnięte wargi. Tylko sen. To tylko sen. „Jak mogę fantazjować o ojcu? Weź się w garść!" rozkazał sobie.

Westchnął, czując jak ciepła woda spływa po jego ciele. To był głupi sen. To czemu jest mu tak dobrze? TO nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie miało.

Minato przeciągnął się. A już myślał, że dzień będzie zmarnowany! Uśmiechnął się, przeczuwając, że chłopak będzie miał problem z chodzeniem. Powinien zacząć się leczyć. To było jak narkotyk.

**16 lat**

Naruto rzucał kunaiem, udając, że jego cel to ojciec. W końcu całkowicie udało mu się przełamać tą cholerną technikę, ale dopiero pod koniec. Zachował wspomnienia. Zrozumiał, że kochany tatuś pieprzył go od dzieciństwa. A co było najgorsze? Uzależnił się od tego! Brzydził się, myśląc o tym, czy przyjdzie do niego dzisiaj.

Minato znalazł go w lesie. Był mocno rozjuszony. Uśmiechnął się. Jego syn był wtedy taki słodki... Miał kilku podejrzanych. Nieopanowaną Sakurę, zimnego Sasuke, irytującego Kakashiego i zboczonego Jiraiyę. Wszyscy mogli go doprowadzić do tego stanu. Podszedł, zachodząc go cicho od tyłu. Złapał go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

-A gdzie koncentracja?

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Ze wszystkich natrętów to musi być właśnie on. Nadepnął na jego stopę, a ten, zaskoczony, odskoczył. Chłopak zamachał kunaiem. Na twarzy Minato znowu pojawił się uśmiech. Zderzyli się parę razy ostrzami, poleciało parę shurikenów i już nie było Hokage. Naruto zaklął, chowając się pod krzakami.

'Kocham cię...'. Znowu to samo. „Nie! Nie myśl o tym!" warknął sam do siebie Naruto. Minato powtarzał tą kwestię prawie każdej nocy. Chłopak wykuł już nawet ton na pamięć. Czy to możliwe, żeby ojciec go kochał? Nie! Naruto pokręcił głową, w ostatniej chwili wyskakując i uciekając przed shurikenami.

-Coś cie zajmuje?-zapytał słodko Minato. Powalił go na plecy i uśmiechnął się-Wygrałem!

-Złaź ze mnie...-jęknął Naruto, rzucając się na wszystkie strony. Yondaime chciałby zachować ten widok na całe życie...

-A co mi dasz w zamian?

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Czuł się źle. Nie, on sam czuł się źle. W swoim mniemaniu. Tak naprawdę... cieszył się z tej bliskości. „Nie... ja nie mogę... jest moim ojcem! Nie!" zaprzeczał, ale znał prawdę.

-Całusa.

Minato myślał, że się przesłyszał. Ale... Naruto nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Udał, że się zastanawia. Był ciekawy, czy całuje tak samo bez techniki.

-Tylko porządnego.

Zbliżył twarz do twarzy syna. Zatrzymał się kilka milimetrów od niej. To była propozycja Naruto. On powinien ją dokończyć. Chłopak agresywnie wpił się w wargi ojca. Ten smak... Nie czuł go w swoich przebłyskach. Minato chciał skakać z radości. Wiedział, że to tylko przekupstwo, ale i tak się cieszył. I wtedy...

-Au!-zaprotestował, kiedy wylądował na ziemi. Naruto otrzepał się.

-Stary zboczeniec.-zsumował wydarzenie i ruszył przed siebie. Minato leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wstał z uśmiechem. „Mój niewinny Naruto..." szepnął w myślach.

**17 lat**

Naruto obserwował ojca z zaciekawieniem. Ten właśnie pozbawił Jiraiyę przytomności. Blondyn zaklaskał entuzjastycznie. Już dawno pogodził się z myślą, że się w nim zakochał. Sen nie wymuszony przez ojca był czymś, co ciężko było mu zaakceptować. Ale dziś zakończy ten żałosne podchody. O tak. Dziś nastąpi przełom.

-I jak poszło?

-Zraniona duma daje o sobie znać.-powiedział Minato, wchodząc do domu. Dopiero co odniósł Jiraiyę do szpitala. Naruto uśmiechnął się i wypił resztkę soku. Oblizał się. Czuł na sobie pożądliwy wzrok Minato.

-To ja już pójdę...

-E?! Gdzie?

-Spać. Jest już... 5!

Machnął do ojca i szybko wbiegł do pokoju. Wiedział, że jego hormony nie pozwolą mu zwęszyć podstępu.

Minato zerknął. Chłopak spał jak zabity. Uśmiechnął. Rzadko miał szansę dostać rozkosz tak wcześnie. Zrzucił bluzę na podłogę i uklękł nad nim. Pogłaskał go po policzku i przyłożył palce do jego skroni. Kończył technikę, kiedy... Naruto zamienił się w dym.

-Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Yondaime, drżąc, obrócił się. Prawdziwy Naruto opierał się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Nie można było wyczytać z jego twarzy jakichkolwiek emocji. Za to Minato był przerażony. Bardzo. Chłopak podszedł i usiadł obok.

-Jak długo to robiłeś?

-Ja...

-Po prostu odpowiedz.

Minato spuścił głowę.

-Od 10 lat.

-To by się zgadzało. Zgadnij, od ilu lat o tym wiem?

-Nie wiem...

-Teoretycznie od trzech. Całość poskładałem dopiero rok temu.

Minato schował twarz w dłoniach. „On wiedział... wiedział..." płakał. Naruto zauważył, że osiągnął cel, którego nie chciał osiągnąć. Przygryzł wargę. „Co teraz?" zastanawiał się. Nie chciał, aby jego ukochany cierpiał. Zbliżył się i odsunął jego ręce. Napotkał spojrzenie załzawionych oczu. Przycisnął swoje wargi do jego ust. Zmusił go, aby wplątał palce w jego włosy.

Minato nie wiedział, dlaczego jego syn to robi. Nie był na niego wściekły? Czemu zmuszał go do walki z samym sobą? Dlaczego!?

Naruto przesunął ustami po policzku Minato i zbliżył je do ust.

-Masz szczęście, bo cię kocham, stary zboczeńcu...-wyszeptał mu do ucha. Minato drgnął.

-Kłamiesz... nie możesz kochać pedofila...

-Nie. Nie mogę. Kocham mojego ojca. Przestań marudzić, bo zmienię zdanię i sam użyję na tobie twojej ukochanej techniki. A wiesz co jest najgorsze w tym wszystkim? Że niewiele pamiętam...

Już dłużej nie mógł. Po prostu go do siebie przyciągnął i pocałował. Naruto z zapałem oddawał pocałunek, starając się nadążać za nazbyt zapalczywym ojcem. Czuł, jak ten zrywa z niego ubranie, pieści go, doprowadza na skraj szaleństwa. Zacisnął palce na jego karku.

-Zrób to wreszcie...-szepnął. Minato rozchylił jego uda i pozbył się spodni. Wszedł w niego szybko i brutalnie. To już nie był sen. I bolało. Cholernie bolało. Chłopak cicho zapłakał. Namikaze powstrzymał się od ruchów. Zupełnie zapomniał, że jego syn nie jest już w amoku. A on nawet nie użył żadnego lubrykanta!

-Przepraszam...-jęknął, scałowując jego twarz. Naruto zagryzł wargę. Nie chciał wyjść na słabeusza, ale ból był nie do porównania.

-Wolniej...-wymamrotał w końcu. Minato skinął głową i delikatnie zaczął się w nim poruszać. Naruto przebolał chwilę niewygody. Potem było już lepiej. Jęczał zmysłowo, wbijając paznokcie w skórę kochanka. Błagał o więcej, mocniej, szybciej...

-Och... Kocham... cię...-wymruczał mu do ucha Minato. Odwdzieczył się namietnym pocałunkiem.

-Ja ciebie też...-westchnął między jękami. Oplótł go nogami w pasie, żeby mógł wchodzić jeszcze głębiej. Wrzasnął, kiedy jeg prostata została pobudzona. Minato obrał to miejsce na swój cel i starał się tam uderzać za każdym razem. Naruto czuł, że zbliża się powoli do ostatniej fazy rozkoszy. Zwłaszcza, że jego kochanek go pieścił ręką.

-Ja... acchh...

Minato poczuł, że w po palcach spływa mu gorący płyn. Wbił się głęboko w niego, dochodząc. Naruto odetchnął, czując znajome ciepło w sobie. Uwielbiał je. Przytulili się, dysząc. Po chwili, młodszy blondyn przewrócił starszego na plecy i uśmiechnął się do niego złowieszczo. Minato uniósł jego uda, oblizując się.

Naruto nabił się na podnieconego ojca z jękiem. Zaczął go ostro ujeżdżać. Namikaze masował palcami jego pośladki, zostawiając czasami czerwone ślady, kiedy ekstaza zmusiła go do zaciśnięcia ich. Chłopak nie zwracał na to uwagi, jeżdżąc swoimi dłońmi po jego brzuchu.

Z krzykiem doszli, prawie jednocześnie. Prawie. Naruto upadł wyczerpany na Minato, a ten przygarnął go do siebie. Okryli się kołdrą. Co jakiś czas obdarowywali się pocałunkami, a potem zasnęli w swoich objęciach.

**24 lata**

Shinobi w masce powoli zbliżał się do małej chatki. Z zewnątrz wyglądała na zaniedbaną, ale w środku było jako tako. ANBU ściągnął maskę i rozejrzał się. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Nie... Pomyłka. Stał przy ścianie i uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko.

-Wreszcie jesteś, Naruto...

-Możemy sobie darować część związaną z rozmową?

-Och, tylko czekałem, aż to powiesz...-zamruczał Minato i pryzgwoździł go do łóżka. Kto by pomyślał, że utrzymają swój sekret tak długo?

I tylko jeden, biedny Kakashi oberwał po głowie, żeby trzymał język za zębami. Do tej pory wyklinał swoją mobilizację, żeby donieść Hokage raport z misji wcześniej niż trzebabyło. To, co zobaczył, odbiło się na jego psychice tak bardzo, że zaczął chodzić z Iruką.

**25 lat**

Minato spojrzał na Naruto smutno i go od siebie odsunął. Ten zmarszczył czoło.

-Naruto... Pora to zakończyć.

-Co?

-Zakończmy to szaleństwo. Naruto, powinieneś znaleźć partnerkę, ustatkować się, założyć rodzinę. Nie dokonasz tego ze mną.

-Ale... Proszę... nie odrzucaj mnie...

-Nie odrzucam cię. Kocham cię. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby twoje życie się zmarnowało.

-Kocham cię...

-Ja ciebie też kocham. I będę kochać do końca życia. Nic tego nie zmieni. I właśnie dlatego musimy się rozstać. Tak będzie najlepiej.

-Tato... nie... nie chcę...

-Ja też tego nie chcę. Ale to się musi stać. Przepraszam.

Naruto długo nie mógł dojść do siebie. Wszyscy zauważyli, że Hokage wpadł w jakiś rodzaj depresji. Chodził przygnębiony. Jego syn zamieszkał w innym domu. Rzadko się spotykali, chcąc się wyleczyć z choroby, która nękała ich serca. A była to Tęsknota. Tęsknota za miłością. Tęsknota za szczęściem. Tęsknota za łóżkiem i pieszczotami.

Hinata stała się prawdziwą podporą dla blondyna. Jedyna dowiedziała się prawdy. I zapewne jako jedyna go nie znienawidziła. Starała się pomóc obojgu. Przez to, zaskarbiła sobie przychylność Hokage oraz Naruto. Nie było więc zaskoczeniem, kiedy po pewnym czasie ogłosili swoje zaręczyny.

**29 lat**

-Ja już dłużej nie mogę... Muszę...-powiedział do Hinaty, kiedy udało im się zapędzić hiperaktywne bliźnięta (po tatusiu) do łóżka. Ta skinęła głową.

-Rozumiem, Naruto. W porządku. Nic się nie stanie.

-Jesteś pewna?

-Oczywiście, że tak, głuptasku! Kocham cię i chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Dzieciom powiem, że masz misję.

-Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też.

Minato wszedł do domu, pogwizdując. Jutro planował zrobić synowi i wnukom nalot do domu. Godaime, czyli Naruto, miał sporo papierkowej roboty, ale wyręczał się klonami i rzadko pojawiał się w gabinecie Hokage. Namikaze wciąż czuł do niego więcej niż powinien. Czuł też ból.

Wszedł do sypialni, zrzucając z siebie po drodze ubrania. Rano zawsze je zbierał, więc nie widział w tym nic złego. Stanął sparaliżowany w samych bokserkach. Na jego łóżku leżał Naruto z rękami pod głową. Patrzył na niego porządliwym wzrokiem.

-Co tu robisz, Naruto?

-Chodź no tu, Minato.

Były Hokage drgnął. Naruto nazywał go tak tylko podczas seksu. Nie, to nie mogło się tak skończyć.

-Naruto... Nie... Nie możemy. Musimy z tym walczyć.

Zanim się zorientował, klon popchnął go na łóżko. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, znalazł się obok syna. Ten pogłaskał go po włosach, w których pojawiało się coraz bardziej siwych.

-Nie chcę z tym walczyć. I ty też nie. Dajmy już z tym spokój.

-Ale... Hinata...

-Ona wie. Zawsze wiedziała. Mam już dość marzenia o tobie, chcę wrócić do starych, dobrych czasów.

-Ale... ty masz rodzinę!

-A ANBU ma normalne życie. Posłuchaj, nikt więcej nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Tylko ty, ja, Hinata i Kakashi. Koniec kręgu zainteresowanych.

-Naruto...

-Ci...-przysunął się do niego-...Nie mów nie. Proszę. Daj już z tym spokój.

-Ale... Ja naprawdę tego chce, ale...

-Jeszcze jedno „ale" i cię zgwałcę tu i teraz.-powiedział twardo Naruto. Minato zachichotał i spojrzał na niego łagodnie.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Naru. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Delikatnie przycisnął wargi do jego ust, mając nadzieję, że jego chłopiec nie zniknie. Naruto zapalczywie oddawał pocałunki.

Tego dnia kochali się jak nigdy wcześniej. Tego dnia Hinata po raz pierwszy okłamała dzieci. Tego dnia Jiraiya zobaczył więcej, niż chciał zobaczyć.

**37 lat**

Naruto zagryzł wargę. Nie przypuszczał, że stanie się coś takiego. Jiraiya i Kakashi poklepali go po plecach, a Hinata przytuliła. Wiedzieli, że on przeżywa to o wiele bardziej. Bo nie był tylko jego synem. Był kochankiem. Miłością.

Namikaze Minato zginął podczas misji.

Naruto spojrzał na swoje 12 letnie bliźnięta, Kyosukiego i Minę. Chłopiec trzymał się nieźle, ale bardzo cierpiał. Czasami można było odnieść wrażenie, że kochał dziadka bardziej niż ojca. Dziewczynka płakała bez ustanku. Blondyn chciał ich pocieszyć, ale sam nie potrafił się podnieść z tego, co się stało.

**42 lata**

Mina usiadła przy nagrobku. Wpatrywała się w napisy, od których odbijały się promienie księżyca. Lubiła się tu zakradać i wspominać dziadka. Kyosuki był zbyt roztrzepany, ale ona to widziała. Zanim umarł i przed. Wiedziała, że on i tata byli czymś więcej. I mama o tym wiedziała.

Kyosuki wpatrywał się intensywnie w księżyc. Jego siostrzyczka była zbyt głupia, żeby się domyślić. W końcu przyłapał tatę i dziadka na całowaniu się. To, że przekupili go słodyczami, aby trzymał język za zębami nie oznaczało, że o tym zapomni. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co musiał czuć jego tata.

Kakashi nie mógł się skupić na treści książki. Nie mógł zasnąć. Nawet bliskość Iruki mu nie pomagała. To była jedna z tych nocy, w których Minato nie dawał mu spokoju. Gdyby nie on i Naruto, nigdy by nie zakochał się w delfinku. Ból, jaki czuł chłopak musiał być ogromny. Odłożył książkę i wtulił się w Irukę.

Jiraiya minął łaźnię bez większego zainteresowania. Ten dzień był dniem smutnym. I Naruto z pewnością to odczuwał. Wciąż pamiętał, kiedy wparował im do pokoju w połowie drugiej rundki. Po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać. Musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego to robią, od kiedy i dlaczego to jest takie podniecające i inspirujące. Po śmierci Minato napisał jeszcze jedną książkę. O miłości ojca do syna. Ale ta kończyła się dobrze.

Hinata wiedziała, że Naruto nie wróci dzisiaj do łóżka. Nie miała mu tego za złe. Było oczywiste, że dzisiaj cierpiał wyjątkowo. Oboje mówili jej, że jest dziwna. Akceptowała ich związek. Była gotowa ich bronić. Zamknęła oczy, wspominając Minato. Parę łez spłynęło po jej policzkach.

Naruto uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na księżyc. Dzisiaj był wyjątkowy dzień.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, tato...

**Tak, wiem. Mam obsesję na punkcie tego paringu. Czekam na krytykę. Dziękuję za uwagę! :)**


End file.
